


Assumptions

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor assumes whatever he had with Drift is over... until Drift sneaks into the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

The murmur of voices and clink of footsteps were muted by the reinforced lab door; Perceptor could only hear the gentle movements of his own hands over the hum of various machinery. With Brainstorm eagerly occupied with his weapons of mass destruction, the lab was blessedly quiet, a perfect environment for reflection and discovery that Perceptor intended to take full advantage of.

He had several batches of varying strengths of acid cooking by now, leaving him free to examine the strange ripped plating Skids had presented to him when he'd boarded. The alloy was similar to something Perceptor was familiar with, but reacted unpredictably to normal solvents. Tonight, it seemed, he'd have the peace to finally work on personal projects. 

Intent on his work, his focus narrowed so that he heard only the echo of his own thoughts, a bright movement in the corner of his vision startled him into activating battle protocols. Less than a nanosecond later, he had placed the muzzle of a handgun against the neck of the blurred frame, hissing in warning.

"It's me, Percy."

Recognition flared through Perceptor's systems, surprising him yet again to see the familiar optics. He hastily lowered and subspaced the gun, stammering an apology. "Drift- Drift, I am so _sorry_ , I- I didn't-,"

"Hear me come in?" Drift offered softly, a hint of a smile tilting his full mouth. "Kinda the point, Percy."

Perceptor vented in mock frustration. "I have told you ninety-eight times to not sneak up on me."

"Ninety-nine," Drift replied merrily, pushing a stack of data pads aside as he climbed up to perch on the lab table. "Or were you counting this time?"

"I included our current meeting, yes."

"Heh." 

Perceptor waited, but Drift offered nothing else, the bright optics wandering curiously about the lab. After a klik, Perceptor returned to carefully peeling small scrapings off the strange alloy. The near-silence settled in again, as comfortable as it had been before the interruption. Drift was the only mech Perceptor had encountered that didn't disrupt his work- though at times the lithe hands and curved thighs had broken his concentration in many pleasurable ways. 

His faceplates warmed at delicious memories he had kept secured and pristine. Those cycles were gone but not forgotten; all but unobtainable now, but at least Drift considered him a 'safe mech' still. Drift had made a habit of retreating to Perceptor's lab or rooms before, when they shared a general loneliness, sitting in blissful quiet as they worked, read or recharged. 

"Percy?"

Perceptor immediately halted his thoughts, glancing up to give Drift his full attention again. "Yes?"

"So, still prefer the lab?" Drift's voice was gentle as always, no hint of accusation or pity, but Perceptor felt a twinge of guilt nonetheless. 

"It is where I am most useful," he replied neutrally, optics darting back to his experiments. "As there are no battles onboard that would benefit from my participation or intervention, I have returned to my scientific role-,"

A warm hand slid up his arm, choking his vocaliser silent. "Hey, Percy." Drift's words were still impossibly soft. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. You know that."

Perceptor vented a bout of warm air as he relaxed, alarmed to realise just how much tension his frame had been holding. "I did," he replied honestly, noting Drift's easy smile faded at his admission. "But that was some time ago."

Drift's head tilted, thighs squeezing together as he scooted closer. "You think I would've changed that much?"

"It is a possibility," Perceptor said in a clipped tone. To his surprise, Drift straightened and tightened his grip on his arm, optics burning intensely in protest. Before Drift could speak, he blurted, "But I would hope not. You are- You- You will always be special to me, Drift. I simply did not want to assume anything." His intake hitched as a second hand joined the other, slowly pivoting Perceptor to face the swordsmech.

"Please, assume," Drift smiled. "I haven't made time to be with you since the _Lost Light_ launched, and I regret every cycle I couldn't get you alone. There's so much I want to tell you, and none of it felt right sending via comm."

Perceptor's lips parted as he pressed his mouth against a slender white finial, optic closing as pleasure washed through his frame and sparked where their fields overlapped. He had shared so much more than his frame with Drift during their time together; he had bared his innermost secrets, fear and his very spark to this mech, and yet still it hadn't felt like enough. He could never tire of giving Drift anything he asked, and if the pointed silence since they'd been aboard the _Lost Light_ was Drift's wish, he would've suffered it alone. 

But _oh_ , Drift was hot and pliable under his hesitant touches, arching against his frame. Shapely legs locking around his waist, the high performance engine revving in obvious interest. The dexterous fingers sneaking into the seams between Perceptor's armour and tweaking delicate wires.

Drift still responded so beautifully. Drift had still sought him out. Drift still  _wanted_  him.

"Then, should I assume," Perceptor whispered, dipping his helm to nip lightly at the base of a finial, "that we should forget the time we have spent apart?"

"Nngh, yes," Drift murmured.

"Should I assume..." Perceptor pressed a trail of searing kisses down the flexible neck between words. "You would like to stay in my hab suite tonight?"

Drift mumbled unintelligibly, rocking his hips into Perceptor's urgently.

"And, should I assume-," Perceptor pulled back, onlining his optic to stare at the beloved face, "after we have overloaded to the point of immobility together, we can lay in each other's embrace and spend the night with conversation and kisses?"

"All of it and more," Drift breathed, one arm snaking up to curl around Perceptor's neck to keep him close. "I have missed you until I've _ached_ , Percy. More than I can say, but I can show you."

"S- So have I," Perceptor admitted brokenly. "Let's... make up for lost time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
